healing a broken heart
by Robin Silverman
Summary: house brakes down and she's there to see it, now she must pick up his pieces and fix what she can, rated for eventual smut, Huddy, please review based after wilson leaves, may contain later episodes.
1. in the end

House listened as his footsteps got farther and farther away. He listened as his heart renched he felt weak, he felt alone, he fell. His cane clattered to the floor his knees crumbled sending to the ground. He leaned forward arms wrapping around him self clutching at the shoulders of his shirt. His forehead rested on the carpet tears streaming from his icy blue eyes he opened his mouth in a silent scream. He gasped for air a moan rumbled past his throat as he shivered.

Cuddy hugged Wilson and asked before she let him go "did he talk to you?" Wilson looked at her a small smile on his boyish features "he tried" he replied. She watched him leave a smile on her face. As the doors closed behind him her pager went off she looked down at the little green screen HOUSE her stomach sank as she recalled what Wilson had said she turned and dashed out the lobby.

House had barely managed to page Cuddy, before he crumbled again. He sank into the darkness of his mind. He was slowly pulled out of his broken mind by the fell of delicate hands on his back. He opened his eyes to see her, his angel, his anchor, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her stomach. He cried loud and hard into her delicate frame.

Cuddy listened to House as he cried, one hand petted his head while the other rubbed his quaking back. She had never thought he would brake down so hard, she never thought she would see him so human. She felt like a mother right then, holding a distraught child on her lap. Slowly his harsh sobs became dry and quiet. Cuddy pulled him into a sitting position and noticed with some distress that his right leg was folded under him she winced as he put wait on it but he didn't seem to notice. She shifted over closer to him and cupped his face in her hands she lifted his face so she could see into his eyes, they where red rimmed from his crying. But what really distressed her was that the amazing life filled blue eyes had lost their shine. The eyes that once looked at her with unrivaled intelligence now looked at her dull and lifeless. She pulled him into a bone crushing hug and shed a few tears of her own.

House let her help him up to his feet his hand holding the cane limply, there was no doubt in what little part of his brain that was still functioning that he would be extremely sore tomorrow when he would actually feel the leg again. He fallowed her quietly as she lead him out on of the many discreet exits of the building and to her car. He watched her the whole time, he'd have been willing himself not to cry if he had any more tears to shed. He closed his eyes and lade his head back against the head rest. He fell into a quiet sleep full of dark thoughts and even darker dreams.

TBC


	2. sleeping against the window

DISCLAMER: I do not own House MD, which sucks but I don't

Cuddy pulled over in front of Houses apartment building and locked the car door before he could move to get out. He heard the door lock slide down and glared at her pulling on the handle anyway. "Your staying with me, I am not leaving you alone." He stared at her, "what do you need?" she asked. He looked at her some more then shrugged and looked away. Cuddy sighed and popped her lock. She stepped out and shut the door she would manage. House knocked on the window of his door to get her attention. She came back to the car and he mouthed something, 'morphine' she nodded and went up the steps of the apartment.

House watched her climb up the steps and sighed sinking lower into the car seat she had drove around till he had calmed down enough. Now the street lights where flickering to life and stars where beginning to wake up. Normally he would admire a night like to night but he wasn't in the mood, he doubted he ever would be again. He closed his eyes and regretted it immediately, Wilson's face smiled at him as he pulled another one of his antic's, to be honest he loved watching smile, it was like the hole room lit up. He sighed again, he seemed to be doing that allot now, and rubbed his watering eyes "no more crying" he told himself curtly. For a while he had been sure his father had broken his ability to cry, now he couldn't seem to stop. He tipped his head back and stared up at the ceiling of the car and waited for Cuddy.

Cuddy dumped piles of clothes into a duffle bag and grabbed several pairs of tennis shoes most of which looked like they had never been worn. She had piled everything onto his couch and looked around for any sign of the morphine. Not spotting any and not wanting to leave him alone for to long Cuddy put her single shopper skills to use and stacking and piling things on top of each other she made her way out of the apartment and to her car. After packing everything into the trunk she slipped into the driver seat. House turned his head toward her his blue eyes dead. "I didn't see the morphine in the pile," his voice is dead panned and rough. "I couldn't find it she said.

"Up against the wall on top of the book shelf."

"Right," she said stepping out of the car again and heading back into his apartment.

This time he didn't even watch her go, just waited for her to return. The more his mind wandered the more he felt dead. he felt tired, he never knew crying could be so tiring. He closed his eyes tight then pinched the bridge of his nose trying to wake himself.

Cuddy came back out to the car her arms wrapped protectively around the metal moneybox. She spotted House with his head against the window eyes closed, his steady breathing fogging the glass. She smiled at the image. She had wondered how long it would take for him to fall asleep seeing as how hard he cried. She climbed into the car and started the engine and drove away. House was broken, and she needed to do everything in her power to bring back the House they all knew.

TBC

Thank you for all your excellent reviews please keep them coming. XD


	3. showering the troubles away part 1

thank you all for excellent reviews and encouragement and sadly I do not own any part of House or the show.... DAMN IT!!!!

For two days Cuddy had been calling in sick for herself and House, nobody asked. She stood in the door of her guest room, looking into the dim room. Light filtered in through the covered window casting soft shadows on the sleeping figure. He seemed almost peaceful his face lax and calm. If his team saw him like that they would never had suspected that this man and the manipulative prick they all new and loved where the same person. She sighed she didn't want to have to wake him but he needed a bath. She quietly padded to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "House." House opened his eye. Bleary and red, "hmmm?" his voice rumbled. "You need a bath come on," she said. He groaned as he sat up grasping his cane in his right and standing with a grunt. Cuddy watched him make his way to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. He was barely coherent, she sighed and went to get a towel and a fresh bar of soap.

House watched Cuddy's shadow move around the room quietly as he made his way to the bathroom. He shuffled along with barely enough energy to lift his head. It was ironic really, Wilson had always said he was depressed, now he was true he really was depressed. House heaved a sigh and put his hand on the cold knob of the door leading to the bathroom, and giving a half-hearted flick of his wrist stepping onto the cold tile floor.

Cuddy knew that House wasn't House with out Wilson. She knew it but, she also knew that Wilson wasn't coming back. House needed a friend, someone who could relate to his pain and wouldn't run away because House was an ass. She walked in behind house flicking on the lights to the bathroom as she did. She stopped in her tracks and couldn't help it; she looked. Her eyes appraised House from behind his pail skin and strong back and shoulders, the curve of his spine almost delicate for a man. When his pajama bottoms dropped to the floor she fallowed there progress more slowly. She marveled at how a man with only one working leg could have such a perfectly formed ass. She fallowed down his legs and aside from the missing muscle in his leg they were strong.

He knew she was looking at him and almost enjoyed it, almost. He could feel her steel grey eyes run over him. He was half tempted to turn this into some thing sexual, some thing more, but no, he was to tired, to… he couldn't think of a word to describe how he felt. He felt like there was a void some think deep and dark like a whole in his heart, it was something he was loosing himself in, something he _wanted_ to loose himself in.

Cuddy moved around House and started to mess with the hot and cold knobs on the tube "you know I can't take a bath I wont be able to get up, and a shower would be to pain full since I can't put any wait on my right leg." Cuddy turned to look at him, she hadn't thought of that and said as much. She could have sworn she saw a smile flit across him rugged features. She stood and told him she'd be right back.

House watched her leave for a second then turned back to the jet of water he put his hand in it and felt the water pound on his hand, the warm water sending Goosebumps up his arm. He attempted to suppress the shiver with little success. He was trying his hardest not the think about Wilson to not think about any thing, again he failed his mind wondered to his friend… ex-friend. She shook his head hard awakening a dormant headache that had been determined to make its-self known at some point. He dropped his head in his hands and let out a soft groan, the headache added onto the growing list of troubles....

TBC

* * *

Ah hahahaha

i am so evil for making you wait *evil grin*

please review!!! i love the pressure *demented smile*


	4. showering the troubles away part 2

Disclaimer: i do not own House or Cuddy, just my imagination.

House sat on the small bar stool long legs stretched out in front of him.

Cuddy lifted the showerhead and pulled the plunger watching as the water sputtered then come as a steady stream. She had striped down to a long white t-shirt. She new house wouldn't do anything, but she was being modest, and if she were to be honest she didn't know how she had come to own the shirt, just found it a few years ago. She had a sneaking suspicion it belonged to one of her many callers but she didn't know exactly who.

House looked at her in his shirt and honestly he liked the image. She was a beautiful woman with long legs and an amazing figure, but if he were to be honest what he liked best aout her was her brain. She was intelligent and fun in med-school. She had really been the only one who could keep up with him, and he had respected her for it, if he were honest he still did. He knew she put up with a lot, especially from him, but he knew her and her buttons, at least he hoped he did.

Cuddy pointed the hot water at houses shoulder and watched as if by magic the corded strong muscles relaxed under her soft hand. She moved the showerhead over so she could lather the soap. Draping the neck of the showerhead over his shoulder he used both hands to work his tense tired muscles with the soap. She honestly she was surprised by how clean he was he apparently took better care of him self than she had thought. There wasn't any grime or dirt anywhere and his skin was surprisingly soft. she felt him sigh as his muscles relaxed further. She didn't doubt that is she kept this up he would fall asleep.

House's eyes drooped his lids getting heavier, he new he had been sleeping a lot the past couple of days but he honestly didn't feel like staying awake with Cuddy's small hands slowly massaging his back her long delicate fingers running up a down his spine. He flexed his neck popping it to help stay awake. The hot water running down his body felt amazing.

Cuddy pored the shampoo into her hands and rubbed them together. She put her hands to houses head and proceeded to run her hands through his hair building lather. A smile crept to her lips as House groaned leaning his head back into her hands his blue eyes hazy.

House lolled his head back and rolled his eyes to look at Cuddy a goofy grin on his thin lips. She smiled back, happy to get an emotion out of him other than sorrow. House had the sudden urge to kiss the woman behind passionately.

He damn near did too.

Cuddy saw the look in House's eyes and decided it was time to rinse his hair out. She tugged his head back around and used the hot jet of water to rinse out his hair.

House watched as Cuddy began to put things away before she got to the soap He reached out and grabbed her wrist, "what about the little guy?" he asked. Cuddy smiled and leaned close, holding up the bottle of soap and the showerhead. The look in her eyes made him swallow hard, "that is for you to do." She said handing them to him.

As Cuddy turned to leave again he grabbed her other wrist. She looked back at him an eyebrow arched. "thank you" he said softly his rough voice turned to a husky whisper sending shivers down her spine. She nodded not trusting her voice to crack. Once out side the bathroom she leaned heavily on the wall and groaned, wondering how that man could still make her week at the knees. She had never met a man who could get that kind of reaction out of her, and damned if House didn't know what he could do to her.

House stared at the closed bathroom door for a moment a smile spread on his face, he was going to have fun. He quickly cleaned off the soap from his hand, and turned off the water. Towel wrapped around his waist he stepped from the steaming bathroom into the cold air of the bedroom and was met by Cuddy. He looked at her, taking in every inch of her. Her auburn curls creamy skin, water blue eyes, rosy lips, long legs.

Cuddy wrapped her arms around House's neck and stood on her toes pulling him down a little into a deep kiss. She expected him to stand there, maybe even push her away but instead he deepened the kiss…

TBC

* * *

haha i am so mean... please review and i promise next chapter will come faster! XD


	5. character and remembering

Cuddy back tracked to the bed her hands wrapped on House's hair pulling him along with her. When she sat down on the mattress pulling House in for another deep kiss. His tong brushed her lips and she parted them to let him in. he took over immediately. His left hand lightly trailed from her elegant neck down her shoulders to her waist and back to the curve of her back, she arched slightly into him.

House leaned forward and gently separated Cuddy's legs with his right placing his knee against her inner right thigh but keeping his weight off of it. he pulled back from the kiss breathing heavily his blue eyes clearer than they had been for days his pupils dilated. He gazed at her taking her in. her lips where plump and full from the kissing, her blue eyes hazy and calm.

Cuddy watched him watch her. She smiled at him and touched his face her fingers fallowing the lines. The roughness of his shadow the angle of his jaw and chin. She loved his face, he wasn't gorgeous hell to some he wasn't even appealing. But she loved it, the ranges of expressions he could make, the character. If you looked closely enough you could almost read his life story in his face. Each lined and angle telling a story. His eyes held a depth like no other; they should an intelligence that would rival Albert Einstein. She was always careful to not loose her self in those eyes, not tonight.

As house gazed at her his hands traveled her body, his large hand running softly up her back her hot skin smooth and delicate. Delicate was never a word he would normally associate with her, the woman laying under him was strong and independent, gorgeous and she new it. back in collage she could play with the best of them, and still answer all the professors questions the next morning. The woman touching his face had held his heart a long time now and didn't even know it.

Cuddy didn't want house to retreat back into himself again, so she asked. Well almost. House leaned down and captured her lips again pouring a lot of unsaid words into it, along with a very appealing amount of passion she was almost desperate to answer.

The doorbell rang.

House pulled away from Cuddy and snapped his head in the direction of the door. "What the hell?" he asked to the air, a minute later the bell rang again. He looked down at Cuddy, "ignore it." he leaned in to kiss her again only to be interrupted by some one pounding on the door "Damn it!" he said, moving away letting Cuddy up so she could answer the door. She picked up a pair of Houses jeans he had left on the floor earlier, slipping them on quickly and zipping them as best she could. House watched her depart in his clothes and for a moment just stood there. He felt like falling back on to the bed and contemplate what she did, instead he pulled on a pair from his duffle bag and fallowed her at his own pace.

Cuddy answered the door, "Yes?" "Hi" said the man on the other side of the door, "I'm a private investigator and I thought you should know but your neighbor across the street was watching you just now."

* * *

sorry this one is so short but i've kinda been thrown in the deep end of things helping my mom planing dads funeral and things so i promise the next chapter will be longer XD


End file.
